


Chain of Events

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	Chain of Events

The rain poured down heavily as the sky roared with thunder and cracked with lightning. The wind blew hard, shaking the trees and knocking over outdoor furniture. Dogs howled at every sound as cars drove along the wet, slippery roads.

Hannah and Grace sat in the blue-eyed girl’s car, waiting for the weather to ease up so they could see to be able to drive home. The sky was grey, heavy with clouds and the chill in the air crept into their bones.

Turning the car on idle, Hannah played with the dashboard controls until hot air slowly filled the car, warming them slightly.

“By the looks of this storm, we may be here for a while,” Grace said, noticing how dark it was getting. Fidgeting with the hem of her jacket, she refused to meet the eyes of the younger girl.  
The day had started off well, Hannah picked her up from her house and they went to breakfast. Grace had had an audition earlier that day and since Mamrie had her car, Hannah being the dutiful girlfriend had been more than willing to take her.

Arriving at the audition everything was fine until Grace was placed with her partner who she was supposed to act out the scene with. It was another woman who had brown eyes, short brown hair with blonde highlights and stood about five-foot, six-inches. She was pretty attractive and something inside of her instantly told her that the girl was also a ‘lady homo’.

They rehearsed together for half an hour before going into the auditioning room where Hannah sat watching everyone try their best to get the part. Grace immediately spotted the blue-eyed girl and smiled at her only to see her expression change to one of shock as her jaw dropped.

Not having time to go see what was wrong with Hannah, she heard the casting agent call her name and Stephanie’s. They made their way to their marks and performed the part as best they could, Grace thought they were doing great up until the end. Following the script, Stephanie was supposed to finish by grabbing her arm but instead she looked directly at Hannah, grabbed Grace’s arm, pulled her in and kissed her hard on the lips. 

Pushing the girl off of her, Grace clearly remembered asking, almost shouting at her, what her problem was before slapping her across the face and turning around to see Hannah walk out of the room and Stephanie smirk slyly.

“Yeah, it does,” Hannah mumbled in reply to her question, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Hannah, what happened back there?” Grace asked, trying to get Hannah to talk about it.

“Nothing, Grace, nothing,” Hannah answered, breathing out deeply as she looked out of the window.

“Hannah, please talk to me,” Grace tried, placing a hand on the girl’s knee. It had been two hours since her audition finished and Hannah had still yet to say anything more than three words to her.

“About what?” Hannah replied, not looking at the blonde.

“You know about what; Stephanie,” Grace answered, watching as Hannah almost broke down in front of her at the girl’s name. “Okay, now I definitely know something is wrong,” Grace added, rubbing Hannah’s back, trying to comfort the girl.

Feeling useless, especially since she couldn’t hold her girlfriend in her arms, Grace climbed into the backseat and put the backrest of Hannah’s seat down, pulling the girl into her arms and holding her tightly.

Rubbing Hannah’s back in soothing circles, Grace let the girl cry out her feelings. After about ten minutes, the darker blonde’s cries turned into small hiccups as she kept her head buried in Grace’s chest.

“What happened, sweetie?” Grace asked Hannah, wiping the tears from the smaller girl’s face.

Taking a deep breath in, Hannah tried to compose herself before speaking. “Stephanie was my… my ex-girlf… girlfriend who bro… broke my heart and stuff,” she managed to get out, feeling Grace pull her closer.

“I really wish I slapped her harder now,” Grace said, placing a kiss on Hannah’s head as dry lightning cracked across the darkening sky.

“I liked that you did that,” Hannah replied, nuzzling into Grace as she listened to the girl’s heartbeat and the rain pouring down.

“Any time you want to talk about it, you know I’m here for you, right?” Grace softly spoke, giving Hannah all the time she needed.

“I do and thank you,” Hannah responded, knowing that Grace knew part of the story but not all of it.

They sat in the back of the car for close to an hour, holding one another, until the rain started to slow. Thunder and lightning still roared and cracked in the sky as they got back into their seats. Turning the car on fully, Hannah turned on the windscreen wipers and demister and waited until she could see before they pulled out of the parking lot they were in.

Driving down the road slowly, Grace couldn’t believe the amount of trees that had fallen down. Taking the detour around one of the sites, the gutters were overflowing with rainwater and mud patches filled the ovals and playgrounds.

“Gracie, do you want to stay at mine tonight?” Hannah asked, noticing another detour sign ahead of them.

“I would love to,” Grace smiled, resting a hand on Hannah’s thigh as they drove in silence, the music coming from the radio barely audible.

Making it back to Hannah’s, the rain began to pick up and pour down harder, soaking them both by the time they had made it to the front door.

“The second the door closes behind us, I’m taking these wet clothes off,” Grace said, watching Hannah unlock the door and let her enter first.

Making it inside, Hannah watched as Grace stripped down, leaving her in a pair of cotton underwear. She could feel her cheeks turning red at the site of the gorgeous, leggy blonde in front of her.

“I think you need out of those clothes before you get sick babe,” Grace said, smiling when she noticed how hard Hannah was blushing. 

Hannah nodded her head and began to take her clothes off, watching as Grace walked into the bathroom and turned the taps on for the bath, placing a generous amount of bubble bath liquid in the tub.

“Hannah can you get two towels please,” Grace called from the bathroom after a few minutes, adding cold water to the tub.

Collecting two clean towels from the laundry, Hannah made her way into the bathroom in time to watch Grace slowly lower herself into the tub. ‘Oh God, she’s beautiful, how did I even get her?’ Hannah asked herself as she placed the towels on the rack.

“Come join me,” Grace said, reaching out and taking Hannah’s hand in her own and pulling her closer. “Take these off,” she added, tugging lightly on the girl’s underwear.

Taking off her underwear, Hannah got into the tub, her back facing Grace’s front as the taller girl pulled her close.

“This is perfect,” Grace whispered, placing a kiss on Hannah’s cheek.

“It is,” Hannah responded, as she settled in against Grace and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of Grace’s naked body against hers and the warm water relaxing her muscles.

Slowly running her hands up and down Hannah’s arms and over her shoulders, massaging her softly, Grace felt like there was no other place she wanted to be. The water was warm against her skin, the bubbles let out a light fragrance every time they popped and the most caring, loving and beautiful girl was in her arms.

Enjoying the feeling of Grace’s hands over her body, Hannah closed her eyes and let the sensations she was feeling run through her as a small smile graced her face. She felt herself begin to drift off as she rested her cheek against the taller girl’s shoulder.

The rain still poured down outside and a massive bout of thunder roared from the sky, shaking the room. Hannah bolted upright in the bath and placed her hand over her heart and let out a puff of air, realising what happened.

Giggling slightly, Grace pulled the girl back to her and placed a small kiss on her temple. “You’re tired, come on, let’s get out and go sleep,” she said, biting her bottom lip as Hannah stood up and got out of the tub, her brown eyes taking in the full form of the gorgeous blue-eyed girl.

Following suit, they both dried off and headed into the bedroom and got dressed in their onesies. Moving into Hannah’s lounge room, Grace turned on the television and sat on the lounge, waiting for Hannah to join her.

“I’m hungry,” Hannah yelled from the kitchen, not liking anything in the fridge.

“It’s well past dinner time; do we want to order in?” Grace asked, noticing Hannah walk into the lounge room holding a few take-out menus for the local Chinese restaurants.

“I was just thinking that,” Hannah replied, smiling broadly as she sat down next to Grace on the couch and handed her the menus.

Looking through the menus they chose their meals and rang up and ordered. Forty minutes later, a knock at the door alerted them that their meals had arrived. Getting up to answer the door, Grace paid the man and took the food into the lounge room as Hannah collected cutlery.

“This smells delicious,” Hannah said, opening up her satay chicken and rice dish and digging into it.

“It does smell good,” Grace agreed, opening up her vegetarian noodle dish.

Eating in silence for a few minutes, with only the sound of the television in the background, Hannah noticed that Grace kept on taking glances at her. “What’s up Gracie?” she asked, looking to the blonde.

“Nothing much, you’re just beautiful, that’s all,” Grace replied, smiling sweetly at the blue-eyed girl.

“You’re making me blush,” Hannah responded, giggling slightly as she placed another piece of chicken into her mouth and moaned softly.

“That chicken must be good to get you to moan,” Grace said, never knowing Hannah to do that with food.

“This is the best satay chicken I’ve ever eaten in my life,” Hannah responded, looking at Grace. “Want to try a piece? I know you’re a pescatarian and all, but this is too good not to try,” Hannah said, placing a piece of the chicken on her fork and holding it out to Grace.

Hesitating for a few seconds, Grace gave in and opened her mouth, accepting the piece of chicken. Chewing it slowly she could now tell why Hannah was enjoying it as much as she was, the flavour alone sent her tastebuds into a frenzy. “That is amazingly good,” Grace replied, returning to eating her noodles.

“Told you it was,” Hannah responded, going back to eating her dinner.

Finishing dinner, they placed the leftovers in the fridge and cuddled up on the lounge together, watching the latest episode of Doctor Who.

“I’m starting to enjoy this show now,” Grace said, feeling Hannah shivering slightly in her arms. Grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch, she draped it over them. “Better?”

“Better,” Hannah responded, resting her head on Grace’s shoulder.

Watching more of the episode together, Grace felt her phone vibrate. Reading a text from her brother, Tim, she quickly replied and put her phone back down.

“Have you heard anything from Mamrie today?” Hannah asked, realising that Mamrie usually texted them at least once or twice a day.

“No, I haven’t, this is odd,” Grace replied, pulling out her phone and calling the red-head. Waiting, the phone went to voice mail. “Mamrie always picks up,” she added, looking to Hannah with a slightly worried expression on her face.

“You’re right, even if she’s passed out from drinking too much, she still manages to answer it,” Hannah said, pulling out her phone and checking Instagram, Tumblr, Facebook and Twitter. “Nothing on the social media front either.”

“I’m going to ring my neighbour and ask them if they can see if any lights are on at my place, I’ll be back in a minute,” Grace said, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Waiting for Grace to finish her call, Hannah sent a quick text to Mamrie saying that Grace was staying over at her place for the night and to text her back as soon as she could just in case her mobile phone battery died.

“My neighbour says that the kitchen light is on at mine so maybe she’s there,” Grace informed Hannah, walking back into the room and sitting next to the smaller girl.

“I sent her a text saying that you’re here and to text us as soon as she can,” Hannah said, jumping slightly as lightening cracked across the sky, lighting the entire room.

“I really wish this storm would end,” Grace expressed, looking at the rain pouring down as the thunder rumbled in the distance.

“Same, it’s making me sleepy,” Hannah responded, muffling a yawn.

“Let’s go to bed,” Grace said, taking Hannah’s hand and leading them into the bedroom.

Climbing into bed together, Grace wrapped Hannah up in her arms and held her tight. “Are you okay?” she asked, moving Hannah’s hair back behind her ear.

“I am, it’s been a long day, I’m so tired,” Hannah responded, snuggling into Grace’s chest and closing her eyes.

Unable to fall asleep straight away, Grace looked down at Hannah and felt her heart swell with love and pride as the girl slept soundly against her chest, her even breaths softly blowing against her skin. ‘I’m so lucky to have her, she’s everything I dream of and more. I really wish I knew the full story about her and Stephanie though, I’ve heard about the ex-girlfriend who left her an emotional wreck and ended up being straight and I’m also one hundred percent sure that Stephanie is that girl now. Hannah’s reaction was to strong for it not to be her even if she does set my gaydar off. I know she had two other girlfriends, Sydney who was something of a week-long thing which didn’t last and then there was Jennifer who Hannah said was sweet but it didn’t last more than a month either. If I see that Stephanie girl again, ever, I’m going to do more than slap her, I’ll make the pretty face of hers need some work,’ Grace thought as Hannah shifted in her arms and let out a soft mumble of words, making the brown-eyed girl smile slightly.

Kissing Hannah on the head and moving the hood of her onesie, Grace closed her eyes and let the sounds of the storm lull her to sleep. 

Waking a few hours later, the storm still raging and the sky pitch black, Grace noticed that Hannah had a tear rolling down her cheek while she was asleep. Wiping it away, Grace pulled the girl close to her, trying to comfort her.

“No, please don’t,” Hannah mumbled in her sleep, “Why do you keep doing this?” she added, her words barely intelligible.

“Hannah, baby, wake up, come on sweetie,” Grace said, softly shaking the younger girl awake.

Waking to the sound of Grace’s voice, Hannah felt herself crying and looked up at the blonde, feeling fingers on her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

Sitting up, Hannah wrapped her arms around Grace and tried to compose herself and stop the tears from falling.

“Bad dream?” Grace asked, bringing Hannah in closer so she was sitting on her lap.

“Yeah,” Hannah shakily responded, feeling safe in Grace’s arms.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Grace asked, hearing Hannah breathe in deeply.

“It was about Stephanie, I thought these stopped years ago,” Hannah replied, her voice barely audible.

“It’s going to be okay,” Grace said, not pressuring her girlfriend to talk.

“She’s such a horrible person on the inside, when we were together she keep on telling me mean things, bad things which no one should ever hear. She went from telling me that she loved me and I was beautiful one day to telling me that she wished I’d just go away and that she hated me and I was the most hideous thing she had ever seen the next. She messed with my emotions and constantly kept telling me so many negative things that I started to believe her. I would do anything for her, I would never put her down, I was always there when she needed me but she made me feel like shit. When I was with her, I felt so exhausted, like I couldn’t do it anymore. She would come over late at night, drunk, and just tell me how much of a failure I was. I couldn’t handle it at all and she knew it. She was breaking me and took pleasure in doing so,” Hannah blurted out, not able to hold anything back as the dream had felt so real.

“It wasn’t long after that that I caught her sleeping with a man and she told me to my face that she was straight and was just using me. It crushed me and I was left so heartbroken,” she added, not able to hold her tears back any longer as she cried into Grace’s shoulder, letting out all of the hurt she felt.

“It’s going to be okay, Hannah, it is. I love you so much and I am going to be here for you always. You are the light of my day and one of the only things in this world that I love, cherish, care for and respect with all my being. Let it all out sweetheart, I’m here for you,” Grace softly spoke, placing small kisses on top of the girl’s head, trying to comfort her as best she could. 

On the inside, Grace felt nothing but rage and anger course through her veins at the thought of Stephanie. She wanted to go and confront the girl and give her a piece of her mind and possibly a few lasting reminders. Pulling Hannah closer to her, the blonde let those thoughts leave her mind as she concentrated on Hannah.

Feeling warm arms around her and Grace’s words ring inside of her mind, Hannah started to calm down slightly. Soft lips pressed against her temple as the thunder roared from outside, making her feel safe and loved. “I love you, Gracie,” Hannah whispered, feeling the blonde smile against her head.

Reaching over and taking a few tissues from the box, Grace handed them to Hannah and let the girl blow her nose. “Feeling better?” the brown-eyed girl asked, brushing Hannah’s hair back with her fingers.

“Yeah, it felt good to get that off my chest, kind of like a weight has been lifted,” Hannah replied, trying to muffle a yawn as she noticed it was close to four o’clock in the morning.

“I’m glad you were able to tell me that and get it off your chest, any time you want to talk about it, I’m here,” Grace said, lying down and waiting for Hannah to join her.

Lying down on her side, Hannah felt Grace curl up around her, spooning her from behind, as she draped an arm over her stomach. Intertwining her fingers with the blonde’s, Hannah fell asleep quickly feeling the love and warmth of her girlfriend radiate through her essence.

—-

Waking to the sounds of a smoke alarm blaring, Hannah grabbed the pillow from behind her head and covered her face with it, not wanting to hear the awful sound.

“Hannah, a fire alarm is going off, we should get up and see where it’s coming from,” Grace said, getting out of bed, taking the pillow from Hannah and pulling out a change of clothes as she was still in her onesie.

“It’s probably the people in the apartment below burning toast, it happens two to three times a month, nothing to worry about,” Hannah responded, sitting up in bed and rubbing her face. “See, it stopped,” she added, hearing peaceful silence once again.

“It did but if it goes off again, we’re leaving, no ifs or buts,” Grace said, sitting back down on the bed and wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. 

“Okay,” Hannah agreed, turning her head and placing a soft kiss on the brown-eyed girl’s lips. “Thank you for last night,” she added, grateful that Grace was there for her.

“It’s okay and I mean what I said. I’ll always be here for you and love you, care for you, make you happy, hold you when you’re sad or crying and be the best girlfriend I can be. I love you so much and always will,” Grace spoke as she looked into beautiful, sparkling blue eyes.

“Thank you, I love you too,” Hannah replied, lost in Grace’s brown orbs as she leant in and kissed the girl, hoping to put everything she felt into the kiss.

Hearing her stomach growl, Grace laughed slightly as Hannah shook her head. “I think it’s time for breakfast,” she said, untangling herself from Hannah and making her way to the kitchen.

Cooking up some cheese on toast for Hannah and toast with jam for herself, they ate as they watched the television.

Taking her phone from the coffee table, Hannah checked her e-mail, twitter, Facebook and Tumblr. “There is nothing new online,” Hannah said, turning to face the blonde. “No text or missed call from Mamrie either.”

“I think we should head over to my house and see if she’s there. I don’t feel good about this, she never does this and last time she did do something like this was three years ago when she lost her phone and didn’t realise until the next day,” Grace responded, pulling out her phone and checking it too.

“That sounds like a plan, I need to change out of my onesie first and you should too,” Hannah replied, getting up from the couch and taking the plates into the kitchen before heading into her bedroom and getting changed, Grace joining her a minute or two later.

“I wonder if the roads have been cleared of fallen trees and the detours removed,” Grace said, slipping a t-shirt over her head.

“Gracie, it’s still storming outside, I don’t think that they would remove them in this weather especially with the lightning knocking some of them down, it’s like dangerous or something I think,” Hannah replied, putting on her favourite hoodie.

“You’re right; we’re going to be going the long way. What normally would take a five minute drive is going to take us something like thirty minutes to do today,” Grace said, walking over to Hannah and taking her hand in her own.

“It really depends on how many detours there are between our houses, I know there are two at the moment but we’ll need to see if there are any more. Maybe you should also ring the obedience school that Goose is at and see if she’s okay,” Hannah responded, gently running her thumb over the back of Grace’s hand.

“Good idea, I’ll do that now and then we can head off,” Grace replied, letting go of her girlfriend’s hand and walking into the lounge room to pick up her phone and call the trainer.

Hannah walked into the laundry while Grace made her call and collected two raincoats and two umbrellas. The weather was erratic and the rain was coming down quickly and heavily and she wanted to take no chances.

“Goose is okay, she’s a little scared by the weather and they have to put off outdoor training for a few days but she’s doing good and learning a lot,” Grace spoke, entering the laundry and wrapping her arms around Hannah’s waist and kissing her on the cheek.

“That’s good to hear, we should probably head off now,” Hannah replied, turning in Grace’s arms and kissing her on the lips, teasing her slightly, before handing her a raincoat and umbrella.

“We should,” Grace replied, pulling Hannah in close and kissing her passionately, dipping her tongue into the smaller girl’s mouth, kissing her deeply before breaking it and walking towards the door. “Well, come on,” she said, smiling at the shy look on the darker blonde’s face.

Getting into the car, they turned on the radio and sang with the songs as they drove to Grace’s house, the trip taking them almost forty minutes due to fallen trees, mini-floods, road closures and car accidents.

Parking the vehicle, they got out of it and looked around. “My car isn’t here. Mamrie either didn’t come last night or has already left,” Grace said, looking around the road before heading to her apartment with Hannah following a few feet behind.

Making it to the front door of Grace’s apartment, the main light in the lounge room was on. Unlocking her door, they walked inside.

“It still looks the same as it did when you picked me up yesterday morning,” Grace said, noticing the dirty dishes in the sink and the unfolded laundry sitting on the lounge.

“It does look the same, Mamrie didn’t come back here last night,” Hannah replied, beginning to rinse off the dirty plates in the sink.

“I’m going to try and call her again, I’m getting worried now,” Grace said, pulling out her phone and calling the red-head.

Filling the sink with hot, soapy water, Hannah began to clean the dishes as she watched Grace out of the corner of her eye, listening to her leave their friend a voice message.

“Nothing again,” Grace said, feeling frustrated as she threw her phone into the pile of clean laundry.

“We can go drive around the neighbourhood and the areas Mamrie had her auditions at and maybe we’ll run into her or something,” Hannah suggested, feeling as if something wasn’t right in the pit of her stomach.

“Can I stay with you again tonight?” Grace asked, looking over to the blue-eyed girl.

“Of course you can Gracie,” Hannah said, drying her hands and walking over to Grace, noticing the worry and look of the unknown in her brown orbs. “Come here,” she added, wrapping her arms around the taller girl.

Holding Hannah close to her, Grace rested her cheek against silky dark blonde hair and breathed out, feeling herself relax into the younger girl. 

“We’ll find her,” Hannah softly spoke, releasing the blonde.

“I hope we do,” Grace replied, walking over to the laundry to retrieve her phone.

Going back to the dishes, Hannah quickly finished washing them as Grace sorted through the clothes on the lounge, packing some into a bag to take back to Hannah’s for the night.

Heading back out to the car, they drove around the neighbourhood, looking out for Grace’s car and Mamrie.

“The rain really needs to stop,” Grace said, getting frustrated by the weather as it made everything harder to see.

“It does but there is nothing we can do about it; the only thing we can do now is try our best,” Hannah replied, slowing down to turn around a corner.

“You’re right, I just don’t like the fact that Mamrie hasn’t spoken to us in over twenty-four hours and it’s got me worried, really worried,” Grace admitted, looking to Hannah as she drove.

“I’m worried too, this isn’t like Mame at all,” Hannah said, detouring around another fallen tree. “The storm has done so much damage,” she added after a few minutes, noticing some rather large trees that had split and fallen after being struck by lightning.

“Yeah, I just hope that they didn’t cause a lot of damage,” Grace replied, looking out of the window, constantly alert as she looked for her car and Mamrie.

“Do we want to drive around the neighbourhood more or head over to where Mamrie had her audition?” Hannah asked Grace.

“She had three auditions yesterday so she might be around there somewhere. Maybe she had to pull over like we did and wait for the rain to slow down,” Grace said, looking to Hannah.

“She could have done that and if she didn’t feel safe driving; she could have just slept in the car. We should probably check the fast food restaurants too,” Hannah replied, seeing Grace nod her head in agreement.

Driving to their first destination, they checked the surrounding streets before heading up to the audition building and parking. Getting out of the car, Grace headed inside the building for a few minutes.

Hannah sat in the car, searching for the address and phone number of the second place they needed to be and waited until Grace came back out. Noticing the building door open, she watched as the blonde put up her umbrella and made her way back to the car.

“Mamrie did attend the interview here yesterday,” Grace informed Hannah as she got back into the car, putting the umbrella down.

“Okay, the second place we need to go has a phone number if you want to call them,” Hannah said, feeling Grace take her phone to ring the company. 

Talking with the person on the other end for a minute, Grace hung up and handed the phone back to her girlfriend. “She attended that one too; we should still check the area though,” she suggested, pulling out her phone to check the social media sites again.

“Okay then,” Hannah agreed, pulling out of the parking lot and heading down the road, keeping a look out for their friend.

“What are we going to do if something really bad happened to her?” Grace softly asked, not wanting it to be true.

“I don’t know Grace, I really don’t. I just want her to be okay and laugh at us for being so worried when we find her, but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I don’t know why,” Hannah admitted, keeping her eyes focused on the road and not at the girl seated beside her.

“I have a bad feeling too,” Grace said, reaching over and squeezing Hannah’s thigh softly and leaving her hand there, wanting to reassure herself that their friend was okay.

Circling the streets of the second area, the rain had slowed down slightly so it was only sprinkling. The sky was still a dark grey, covering the sun and pools of water on the road splashed as they drove through them.

“I’m going to find the number of the last place Mamrie auditioned and see if she made it to that one,” Grace said, feeling useless.

“Okay, I don’t think she’s around here either,” Hannah said, pulling over to the side of the road so they could find the address of the last destination.

Showing Hannah the address of the last place they needed to check, Grace rang the number provided. Talking to them, she hung up and sighed.

“Gracie?” Hannah questioned.

“She went to that one too and left just after nine last night,” Grace told Hannah, looking to her at the same time.

“That was after we had tried to call her and everything and after you asked your neighbour to check if she was home,” Hannah said, putting together a timeline in her head.

“It was and it’s now just after eleven o’clock so if anything happened, it happened within the last fourteen hours,” Grace replied, putting her phone away.

“I’m really hoping nothing happened to her,” Hannah said to reassure them both, trying her best to ignore her gut feeling that something did in fact happen.

“Let’s head to the next place,” Grace said, putting her hand back on Hannah’s thigh and looking out of the window as they began to drive.

Checking the last place and surrounding area, there was no sign of the red-head. Feeling deflated, they began to drive to all of their known fast food restaurants to see if she was at one of them.

“I feel really useless,” Grace voiced, sighing in frustration.

“I do too,” Hannah agreed, slowing down as the rain started to get heavier.

“Maybe we should pull into the next parking lot we find. The rain is getting heavier by the second,” Grace suggested, not liking the idea of driving on a wet road when they couldn’t see half a metre past the front of the car.

“Okay, tell me if you see one then,” Hannah said, concentrating on the road while driving slowly.

Three minutes passed before they saw a parking lot near some large industrial buildings with a small hot food shop in the middle. “Over there,” Grace said, pointing to it, showing Hannah where it was.

Pulling into the car park, they could barely see anything in front of them as Hannah turned the car off.

“I wonder how long we’re going to be sitting here for today,” Hannah said, looking out of her window and staring at the rain.

“I hope not long,” Grace responded, already beginning to fidget in her seat.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Hannah climbed into the back of the car and stretched out on the seat.

“Hannah?” Grace questioned, looking at the girl.

“Yeah Grace,” Hannah responded, closing her eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“I just don’t like not being able to do anything. If I could do anything right now I would,” Hannah said, sitting up as Grace climbed into the back and joined her.

“I know the feeling Hannah,” Grace replied, pulling Hannah close to her.

Feeling Grace’s hand run over her arm, Hannah couldn’t help the feelings that started to emerge and the want to touch her girlfriend and feel her body pressed up against her own.

“Is it bad that given our current situation with trying to find Mamrie and all, your hand running over my arm is giving me some adult feels?” Hannah said, not able to help the feelings.

“It’s not bad at all, I’m rather happy that I can turn you on by doing something so small,” Grace smirked as she turned to face Hannah and drew her in for a long passionate kiss.

Running her tongue over Hannah’s bottom lip, Grace felt the girl part her lips and she slid her tongue into the darker blonde’s mouth, their tongues dancing as they deeply kissed one another.

Moving them so Hannah was lying on the backseat beneath her, Grace trailed a line of kisses down to behind her ear before softly sucking on her pulse point, hearing the blue-eyed girl moan softly.

“Do you like that?” Grace whispered into her ear, cupping her breasts through her shirt.

“Yes,” Hannah softly replied, wrapping her arms around Grace and kissing her deeply.

Wasting no time as she didn’t know how long the heavy rain would last for, the brown-eyed girl undid the button and zipper on Hannah’s jeans and pushed them down her legs.

Rubbing Hannah’s centre through her underwear, she heard the girl breathe in sharply as she pushed up into her hand.

Sitting up, Grace sat between Hannah’s legs and circled her clit with her thumb, pressing down slightly, apply a little pressure.

“Please Grace, I need more,” Hannah huskily said, moaning every time the blonde’s fingers ran over her.

Moving from between Hannah’s legs, Grace took her girlfriend’s underwear off before getting her to move so her shoulders were against the door.

Lying on her stomach, Grace slowly licked Hannah’s womanhood, feeling how hot the girl was for her. Circling her clit with her tongue, the blue-eyed girl moaned in pleasure as she moved her hands to Grace’s head.

Wanting to give Hannah what she needed, Grace sucked on her her clit, circling it with her tongue as she inserted a finger into the girl.

“More,” Hannah moaned, feeling the pleasure building inside of her as Grace slowly inserted a second finger.

“Like this?” Grace asked, curling her fingers and pressing them against Hannah’s g-spot.

“Yeah,” Hannah replied, feeling Grace’s tongue press against her clit again, the pressure and softness of it sending waves of pleasure through to her core.

Adding a third finger, Grace quickly moved them inside of Hannah, feeling the smaller girl’s walls start to contract around them. Curling them and pressing against the darker blonde’s g-spot, Grace knew she was close.

Moving positions so she was sitting up, without stopping what she was doing, Grace passionately kissed Hannah, moving down to her neck and softly sucking on the skin.

Pulling Grace closer to her, Hannah felt the waves of pure excitement and ecstasy wash over her as Grace’s fingers curled inside of her and pressed against all the right spots, sending her over the edge as she screamed out the girl’s name, breathing heavily as soft lips pressed against hers, kissing her tenderly.

“How was that?” Grace asked, moving back so she could sit on the seat.

“That was really good, it felt so risky too doing it in the back of the car, it added to the excitement,” Hannah said, moving so she was next to Grace, holding her in her arms.

“It was risky and it felt awesome to do,” Grace agreed, kissing Hannah’s temple. “The rain seems to be easing up too, put your pants back on,” the blonde added, passing the blue-eyed girl her underwear and jeans.

Quickly getting dressed, they kissed once more before moving back into the front seats, waiting for the rain to ease up a little more.

Glancing out of the window, something caught Hannah’s attention and she looked at it closely. “There is a car at the end of the parking lot which looks almost identical to yours,” Hannah said, feeling Grace move in closer to her.

“Where?” Grace asked, not seeing it to begin with.

“There,” Hannah replied, pointing to the car until Grace saw it.

“I think that is my car, it looks the exact same,” Grace said, wanting to get a closer look at it.

“I can drive us over to it if you want,” Hannah offered, seeing the expression on the blonde’s face.

“That would be great,” Grace responded, hoping it was her car.

Turning the car on and driving over to the other car, Hannah parked two spaces away from it. “That’s your car, Gracie,” Hannah said, recognising the number plate.

“Now to find Mamrie,” Grace responded, wondering if the girl was inside of the car or not.

“From what I can see, I don’t think she’s in the car,” Hannah observed, trying to get a better look through the window.

“Where could she be then?” Grace asked, wondering where she could be if she wasn’t in the car.

“I’m going to get out and check your car and then go check inside of the fast food shop, maybe she is getting breakfast,” Hannah said, hoping the red-head was getting something to eat.

“I’m coming with you,” Grace replied, reaching into the back seat and taking the two umbrellas from the floor.

Opening the car doors slightly and opening up the umbrellas, they got out of the vehicle and Hannah locked it, making their way over to Grace’s car. 

“She’s definitely not in it,” Grace loudly spoke, hoping Hannah could hear her over the rain.

“I know,” Hannah replied, making her way to the covered area of the shops, Grace a few steps behind. Putting down the umbrellas and leaving them against the wall to the front of the building they entered the hot food shop.

“She’s not in here either,” Hannah said, looking around the empty shop, feeling the eyes of the employees on her.

“Excuse me but did you happen to see a woman about my height with long, dark-red hair around here either last night or today?” Grace asked, walking over to the counter to face the teenage male.

“Depends,” the teenager said, smirking at the blonde.

“On what?” Grace replied, already feeling frustrated by the boy.

“Kiss me,” he said looking smug.

Hearing those words leave the teenagers mouth, Hannah walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. “I would suggest keeping every appendage you have off of my girlfriend and tell us if you’ve seen our friend or not,” Hannah said, feeling rage build up inside of her.

“Sorry, sorry, I did see her but you’re not going to like it,” the boy said, feeling Hannah release his wrist.

“What happened?” Grace asked, watching him rub his wrist as she felt Hannah put an arm around her.

“Last night there was an accident, a bunch of people were standing under the shelter and a truck spun out and crashed, injuring them all, some were severely hurt and others only minor. I do remember a dark-haired redhead though, she came in and bought a bottle of water, I think they were all taken to the hospital,” the boy said, not looking at the two girls.

Standing there in shock, Grace didn’t know what to think or say. She stared wide-eyed at the wall, not moving.

“Come on Gracie,” Hannah said, moving the blonde out of the shop and to under the sheltered front of the buildings. “Are you okay?” Hannah asked, noticing how quiet she was.

“We need to go to the hospital,” Grace replied, not being able to believe it.

“We can go there but are you alright, sweetie?” Hannah asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I just never imagined something like this to happen to her,” Grace responded, taking the umbrella the darker blonde offered her.

“Same but we’ll head to the hospital now and see how she is,” Hannah said, wrapping her arms around Grace and hugging her, hoping to calm her a little.

Holding Hannah close to her, Grace tried to process everything that she was feeling and what she had been told by the teenager. The warmth of Hannah pressed up against her kept her grounded enough to make some sense of everything.

Feeling Grace release her hold on her, they put their umbrellas up and headed to the car, getting into it and placing the umbrellas on the floor in the back.

“Do you think you can drive with the rain like this?” Grace asked, not wanting anyone else to get injured.

“Yeah, it’s not that heavy, I can drive in this, slowly though,” Hannah replied, reversing out of the parking spot.

Driving along the roads, encountering many detours, they made it the local hospital and they parked the car in the underground parking lot so they wouldn’t have to deal with the storm. 

“I really hope she’s okay,” Grace said, walking over to Hannah and taking her hand in her own, intertwining their fingers together.

“I hope she is too, once we get to reception and ask about her, hopefully we will know more,” Hannah responded, giving Grace’s hand a small squeeze as they walked.

Taking the elevator to the ground floor, they made their way to the reception desk and waited in line to ask about Mamrie. Waiting five minutes, they got to the front of the line.

“How can I help you?” A young woman with a southern accent asked them.

“One of our friends was brought in here last night, she was involved in an accident where a truck ran into a group of people,” Hannah said, reading the woman’s name tag.

“What’s her name?” The reception lady, Tabitha, asked.

“Her name is Mamrie Lillian Hart,” Hannah replied, hoping she was there.

“And her date of birth?”

“September 22nd, 1982,” Grace answered this time, watching the woman type the details into the computer.

“Your friend is here. She’s in the intensive care unit up on level four, here are directions on how to get there,” Tabitha said, handing them a piece of a paper with a map on it.

Walking in silence over to the elevators, they pressed the up-button and waited for it to arrive. Getting inside of the elevator, they pressed the button for the fourth floor.

“We need to go this way, Grace,” Hannah said, stepping out of the elevator.

“Okay,” Grace responded, looking to the ground.

Taking Grace’s hand in her own, Hannah moved them into an empty corridor. “What’s wrong Gracie?” Hannah asked, noticing that the blonde had gone very quiet and withdrawn.

“Mamrie is in intensive care, it’s bad, I know it, I can feel it,” Grace responded, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

“We don’t know yet, Gracie, we don’t,” Hannah replied, wiping the tear from her face which had fallen before drawing her into a comforting hug. “Do you want a couple of minutes before we go in there?” Hannah asked while rubbing the blonde’s back.

“Yeah, I think I need them,” Grace replied, closing her eyes while holding Hannah close to her, feeling herself calm down slightly.

Thinking positively, Grace released Hannah and smiled at her. “Let’s go in there and find out,” she said, taking Hannah’s hand and leading them into the waiting room.

“Hello, the reception lady said that our friend was up here,” Grace said, speaking to the nurse behind the desk.

“What is your friend’s name dear?” the nurse asked, smiling kindly.

“Her name is Mamrie Hart,” Grace answered, watching the nurse for a reaction.

“Ah yes, Mamrie, she came in last night, let me take you to her nurse, she’ll inform you on her condition and on what happened to your friend,” the nurse said, walking out of the desk area and indicating for Grace and Hannah to follow her.

Heading towards the back of the ward, Grace kept close to Hannah, the smell of the hospital making her feel almost nauseous as she gripped tightly onto Hannah’s arm.

Stopping at a small desk, a young female nurse looked up at them and greeted them from behind it. 

“Sarah, these two are friends of Mamrie’s,” the nurse told them, leaving them to go back to her post.

“Hello, I’m Sarah,” the young nurse said in an English accent.

“Hi, I’m Grace and this is Hannah,” Grace replied, looking at the nurse as she got up from her seat.

“Please, follow me into one of the offices and I’ll tell you what is happening with Miss Hart,” Sarah said, leading them through a door, down a small corridor and into a room where they all took a seat.

“As you both know, Miss Hart was involved in an accident yesterday which involved a truck. She’s currently in a stable condition but she’s in need of a blood transfusion as she lost a lot of it when she got pierced with a metal rod which also slightly damaged her liver and we’re keeping an eye on that. We currently don’t have her blood type here and neither do any surrounding hospitals and we don’t know when we’ll be able to get some in due to the storm. She has a very rare blood type and usually we ask the family to donate and if they can’t then we ask for friends,” Sarah explained to them, watching them look at one another.

“All of her family live in North Carolina. Maybe Hannah or I have the same blood type and could donate,” Grace said, thankful Mamrie was stable but still scared until she knew she was going to be okay.

“Her blood type is B-, it’s very rare,” Sarah replied, a look of concern on her face.

“My blood type is B-, I’ll do it,” Hannah responded, feeling as if she could actually do something to help out her friend.

“That’s wonderful, would you please write your full name and date of birth on this and then I’ll go and prep for a withdrawal,” Sarah said, handing Hannah a piece of paper and a pen.

Writing her name and date of birth on it, Hannah handed it back to the nurse and saw her raise an eyebrow.

“Your last names are the same; by any chance are you related somewhere along your lines?” Sarah asked, folding the paper in half.

“I’m not sure to be honest but we’re not related that I’m aware of though,” Hannah responded, looking at the English nurse.

“Would you mind if we also ran a test to see if you are related? It would be beneficial to know in case she takes a turn for the worst from the damage to her liver,” Sarah explained, watching as Hannah nodded her head.

“Go for it,” Hannah responded, wanting to be of any use she could be.

As Sarah moved into another a room, Grace waited outside as Hannah followed the nurse in. Sitting on the chair, she fidgeted in her seat, waiting for Hannah to come out. She was feeling a mix of emotions and didn’t know what to do. All she knew was that she wanted to see Mamrie and make sure that she was alright and she wanted Hannah with her because she didn’t know how she was going to react.

Feeling slightly relieved when the darker blonde walked out of the room with a bandage around her right arm, Grace stood up and let her sit down as Sarah handed her a chocolate milkshake to drink.

“You can go see Mamrie in ten minutes after Hannah finishes her drink, I’ll take you in then but I need to get this down to the blood people first,” Sarah said, leaving them.

Finishing her drink, Hannah and Grace waited until Sarah returned to take them to their friend’s room.

“Sorry that took a while, the blood should be ready for a transfusion in about an hour and the DNA test results will be available in twenty-four hours, we’ve put them as a priority. Come with me and I’ll take you to Mamrie,” Sarah said, leading them into their friend’s room.

“Oh God, she looks so pale,” Grace said, walking over to the redhead, afraid to touch her.

“She does, she also looks calm too,” Hannah replied, wrapping an arm around Grace.

“She’s currently sedated so she doesn’t pull at the stitches and when she gets the transfusion, we’ll begin to drop the meds so she’ll wake up,” Sarah explained, feeling sorry for the two girls.

“Okay, how long can we stay with her for?” Grace asked, not wanting to leave.

“Only half an hour, we need to get her ready for the transfusion and change the dressing over her wound,” Sarah replied, giving them a small smile. “I’ll let you be,” she added, walking out of the door.

Sitting at Mamrie’s bedside, Hannah took one of the girl’s hands in her own and watched as Grace sat beside her, keeping her hands to herself.

“It’s going to be okay, Grace,” Hannah said, knowing Grace’s reactions quite well.

“I know but I feel so useless, like there is nothing I can do to help her out,” Grace admitted, not liking the feeling.

“Us just being here for her is all we can do at the moment until she wakes up,” Hannah said, wrapping an arm around Grace. “Mamrie knows that we would do anything for her and she’ll wake up tomorrow and tell us that we’re being stupid or something,” she added, wanting to make Grace feel slightly better.

“You’re right, I just hate it, that’s all,” Grace replied, resting her head on Hannah’s shoulder as they sat by Mamrie’s bedside.

Not realising the time, they were both startled when the nurse, Sarah, entered the room. “I’m sorry but you’re going to have to leave now; visiting hours start again at ten o’clock in the morning,” she informed them, watching as they stood up. They asked her to keep them updated on Mamrie and left the room.

Heading to the car and going back to Hannah’s, they didn’t talk much on the drive home and ignored the storm which was still raging in the sky.

Opening the front door to her apartment, Hannah let Grace enter first and followed, locking the door behind them.

“I’m going to go lay down,” Grace said, kicking her shoes off and heading for the bedroom.

“Okay,” Hannah responded, heading into the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

Sitting on the couch, the blue-eyed girl stared at the wall, her thoughts non-existent as she processed everything that had happened that day and worried about Grace. The blonde had withdrawn into herself and only answered questions in one or two words or nodded her head. She hadn’t started to reject touch yet but if Hannah didn’t speak to her soon, she may start to. Then there was Mamrie who was lying in a hospital bed, injured by a truck and pole. 

Snapping out of her thoughts, Hannah closely listened and could hear the soft sounds of someone crying. Knowing that it was Grace, Hannah got up off of the couch and went into the bedroom. Sliding onto the bed and wrapping the blonde up in her arms, the blue-eyed girl let Grace cry out her feelings as she held her close to her and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Grace didn’t know how long she had been crying but she knew it was a while when she noticed the large water mark on the front of her girlfriend’s shirt. 

“Are you feeling better, Gracie?” Hannah asked, placing a kiss on her head.

Grace nodded her head and cuddled into Hannah again before moving back slightly and looking up into crystal blue eyes. “Sorry I got your shirt wet,” she softly spoke, running her finger over the tear stain.

“It’s okay, nothing to worry about, I’ll just go change,” Hannah replied, kissing Grace softly on the lips before getting up and changing her shirt. Moving the blankets on the bed down, she motioned for Grace to get in. Turning on the side lamp, she turned off the main bedroom light and slid into bed next to the blonde.

“It’s been a long day,” Hannah said, lying on her back and feeling Grace cuddle into her side, resting her head on the darker blonde’s chest.

“It has, I just don’t know what to think or say and I kept everything bottled up and it kind of just exploded,” Grace admitted, drawing patterns on Hannah’s stomach with her index finger.

“You know if it ever gets to be too much, tell me and we’ll go somewhere and I’ll help you through it,” Hannah quietly said, feeling Grace relax and nod against her as she felt the first waves of sleep wanting to overtake her.

—-

Entering the intensive care unit the next day, Grace and Hannah felt slightly better as they were allowed to go see Mamrie straight away instead of sitting around and waiting for the all clear.

“Hi Sarah, how is Mamrie doing?” Grace asked, walking up to the nurse.

“She’s doing better than expected, the blood transfusion was a success with no reactions and we’ve dropped the sedatives which means she should begin to wake within the next hour or so. We’re still not sure about her liver yet, we ran a test last night and the results should be back soon which will tell us if the organ is beginning to repair itself or not,” Sarah informed them, guiding them into Mamrie’s room.

Sitting by Mamrie’s bedside, they sat in the same place as yesterday with Hannah reaching out one hand to hold Mamrie’s while holding Grace’s hand with the other.

“She’s not as pale as yesterday,” Grace said, looking at her friend.

“She’s not, she looks like she’s just sleeping,” Hannah replied, giving Grace’s hand a quick squeeze.

“Someone should probably call her family and boyfriend,” Grace responded, not thinking of it sooner.

“Don’t worry about it Grace, I rang Sean this morning while you were in the shower and he said he’ll tell her family. He’s also flying in from New York tomorrow morning to come stay with her,” Hannah told the blonde, noticing the relieved expression on her face.

“Okay, I hope she wakes up soon,” Grace said, holding Hannah’s one hand with both of her own.

Sitting by Mamrie’s bedside for close to an hour, Hannah looked at Grace with wide eyes, “She just squeezed my hand, I think she might be waking up,” she said, watching the blonde stand up and look at the redhead.

“Come on Mamrie, wake up,” Grace told the sleeping girl, noticing her beginning to move.

Five minutes passed before Mamrie opened her eyes and looked up at her two friends. 

“Hey Mame, how are feeling?” Hannah asked, noticing her wince as she moved.

“My side hurts,” she responded, her voice raspy.

Picking up the cup of water by the bedside table, Grace put the straw in it and held it close to Mamrie so she could drink from it.

“What happened?” Mamrie asked, moving her hand to her side.

“There was an accident and you got hurt by a metal pole,” Hannah said, holding her hand so she wouldn’t freak out.

“I kind of remember that, everything is blurry,” Mamrie admitted, closing her eyes.

Not knowing how much time had passed, the three girls were surprised when Sarah walked into the room carrying a clipboard.

“It’s nice to see you awake, Miss Hart. How are you feeling? Is the pain manageable?” she asked, checking the redhead’s readouts.

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck and it is for now. What’s the damage?” Mamrie asked, knowing that Hannah and Grace didn’t want to talk about it in great detail.

“When the rod pierced you, it damaged part of your liver and you lost a lot of blood. Hannah was kind enough to donate blood for you and we ran a DNA between the two of you in case you needed something else. I have the test results back for the DNA test and the test on your liver and it appears that your liver is healing but you will need to stay in here for a week and two,” Sarah informed her, looking at the three in the room.

“And the DNA test?” Hannah asked, curious as to whether she and Mamrie were related.

“That came back with an interesting result. According to the test, you’re first cousins; your father’s are most likely brothers,” Sarah said, watching as Hannah brought her hands up to her face in disbelief.

“Wow,” Mamrie said, beginning to giggle slightly at the absurdness of it. “I knew my father didn’t speak to his parents or siblings, but I never imagined myself to be related to Hannah.”

“This isn’t laughable, this is weird,” Hannah said, looking to the two older girls.

“The little gopher is my cousin; I’m kind of liking this,” Mamrie said, not attempting to sit up.

“I need to process this,” Hannah said, feeling Grace’s hand on her shoulder.

“I think I need some sleep,” Mamrie said, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned, feeling the tiredness jump out at her.

“We can stay here if you want, we don’t mind,” Hannah said, wanting to make sure her newly found cousin was going to be okay.

“Hannah, Grace, I am fine, a bit sore but I’m fine. I don’t want you guys in here every day sitting by my bedside, it makes me feel old. Now shoo, and yes, you can come back later,” Mamrie said, trying her best to get them to stop worrying about her.

Leaving the intensive care unit, they made their way out to the car and began to drive home. The rain was still pouring down, lightning lit the sky and the thunder rumbled as they drove.

“I’m so glad that Mamrie is awake and is okay,” Grace said, feeling a weight lifting off of her chest at being able to talk with her friend.

“Same,” Hannah agreed, feeling Grace’s hand on her thigh.

“I actually feel so relieved now,” Grace said, beginning to run her fingers along Hannah’s thigh.

“I do too,” Hannah responded, trying not to react to Grace’s wandering fingers.

Making it back to Hannah’s, they put up their umbrellas and got out of the car. Opening the door, they went inside and put the umbrella’s down.

Feeling a rush of excitement course through her, Grace pulled Hannah to her and kissed her passionately, her hands roaming under the smaller girl’s shirt. Pulling back, brown eyes got lost in blue, “I love you so much Hannah, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Grace softly said, leaning her forehead against the darker blonde’s.

“I love you too Gracie, you mean everything to me,” Hannah replied, leaning up and kissing her girlfriend on the lips. “Let’s go to our bedroom and I’ll show you that love,” she added, kissing Grace again as they moved towards the bedroom door.

The End ~


End file.
